Galletas de amistad, ¿chocolates de amor?
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Yuichiro no entendía porque Mikaela quería hacer galletas con forma de oso. Tampoco supo que hizo para enojarlo cuando terminaron de hacerlas


**_Me comprometí a escribir este fic en febrero cuando las imágenes que inspiraron esta idea salieron a la luz pero las publico en esta fecha por una razón: En mi país no se celebra el día de San Valentín el 14 de febrero, en su lugar es el Día del amor y la amistad el tercer sábado de septiembre (estoy publicando de forma anticipada pero como solo me acordé de esto cuando vi las propagandas de septiembre no quería arriesgarme a publicar después de fecha)_**

 ** _Como ultima aclaración, este será el primer y quizás único fic que escriba donde se supone que Mikaela y Yuichiro están en una relación romántica._**

 ** _Nota del 08/09/2016: Cometí un error. La receta de las galletas al hacerla de memoria confundí un paso con el de hacer un postre a base de galletas pero ya arreglé esa parte._**

* * *

 **Galletas de amistad, ¿chocolates de amor?**

– ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

Preguntó Yuichiro con la vista enfocada en el molde en forma de oso en su mano. Cuando Mikaela lo invitó a cocinar con él en celebración a un cercano día festivo no se imaginó que lo que planeó fueran galletas en forma de oso.

– Porque va a ser divertido y a todos les encantará.

No del todo convencido de esa respuesta Yuichiro suspiró derrotado y dejando el pequeño molde con el resto en el mesón, ajustó su delantal y comenzó a leer el libro de recetas a su lado. Uno a uno repasó los ingredientes en voz alta mientras Mikaela iba buscando los que todavía le faltaban y hacer dos mezclas para galletas de lo que parecía ser vainilla.

 _"_ _Aun así todavía no me explica porque tengo que ser yo quien lo ayude. Fumie estaría más feliz de ayudarle."_

El pensamiento se repitió en su mente conforme revolvía una de las mezclas sentado en una de las sillas con Mikaela haciendo lo mismo desde el otro lado del mesón. El silencio que se formó entre ambos se incrementó conforme se concentraba en su labor, no queriendo dejar ganar a la mezcla que se negaba a homogeneizar y terminando tirando la mitad de la misma por batir con demasiada fuerza. Durante un segundo se congeló incrédulo de lo que acababa de pasar hasta que la risa de Mikaela lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– Eres muy torpe – Dijo Mikaela sin dejar de preparar su mezcla o reírse. Tras continuar de esa forma por un rato lo vió levantar el mentón para continuar hablando en un tono prepotente – Al final serán mis galletas las únicas que queden bien.

Aun si inicialmente no tuvo deseos de hacer esas galletas, Yuichiro no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula ante la no muy sutil burla. De un movimiento rápido colocó el tazón de un sonoro golpe en le mesón y con una mirada de fuego reinició el mezclado. Sus movimientos eran erráticos y rápidos haciendo que el único motivo por el cual no se estuviera perdiendo más mezcla era que ésta no llegaba a llenar la mitad del mismo.

El desafío silencioso debió ser aceptado porque pronto se le unió Mikaela, aunque sus movimientos eran más controlados recordándole a los de un participante de un concurso de cocina. No dejándose intimidar por ello Yuichiro se inclinó para leer el siguiente paso en la receta siguiéndolo lo más cuidadosamente posible hasta que llegó el momento de usar los moldes.

– Pensé que no te gustaban mis moldes – Dijo Mikaela tomando con una mano las galletas conforme las iba cortando con la otra con el molde y colocarlos en hileras organizadas en su bandeja.

– Pudiste haber comprado de otra forma, – Respondió Yuichiro usando ambas manos para coger las galletas tras una ronda rápida de haber pasado por la mezcla entendida y compensar el ser ligeramente más lento que Mikaela, quien parecía no tener intenciones de esperarlo para ponerlas al mismo tiempo en el horno. En su afán no se preocupó por como quedaban en la bandeja que solo podía describirse como un desastre – pero si no hay otros, ¡voy a usar estos!

En esta ocasión cuando Mikaela se rió, Yuichiro la encontró contagiosa teniendo problemas para concentrarse y sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo cuando al terminar se percató de que su risa distrajo a Mikaela haciendo que sus galletas ya no estuvieran tan organizadas, en el tiempo que demoraron en cocinarse tuvo que aceptar que se estaba divirtiendo. Tanto que tras limpiar el mesón remplazando los tazones y espátulas por papel de colores y lazos no objetó. En su lugar procuró recortar los envoltorios de la forma posible sintiendo la mirada curiosa de Mikaela por la cantidad que estaban haciendo.

Asegurándose que no estaba cometiendo error alguno sacó la bandeja del horno llena de pequeñas y numerosas galletitas sintiéndose orgulloso de sus creaciones las cuales examinó detenidamente. Una a una las fue colocando en los envoltorios teniendo en cuenta a las personas a las que estaban dirigidas. El resultado fue bastante disparejo y no eran tan lindas como las de Mikaela pero él estaba contento con el resultado.

– Ya veo.

Dos palabras que no parecían significar mucho sin embargo Yuichiro percibió un tono de ira contenida en ellas. Levantando la mirada de sus creaciones vió a Mikaela de brazos cruzados con los ojos enfocados en los cuatro paquetes que había colocado aparte para luego alternarla con la cantidad destinada para los miembros del orfanato. Hacer también para sus amigos de la escuela fue un impulso y una oportunidad de demostrar que no era tan mal cocinero como afirmaban. Si bien que haya hecho un regalo a ellos era un poco inusual no entendía el enojo de Mikaela y cuando intentó preguntarle al respecto fue ignorado.

…

* * *

– Eres peor leyendo a las personas de lo que creí. Al menos haces ricas galletas.

El comentario de Shinoa fue acompañado por un asentimiento de Mitsuba haciendo que Yuichiro ya se arrepintiera de habérselas dado. Todos se encontraban sentados en el salón de clases comiendo sus regalos durante el receso con excepción de Kimizuki que tras confirmar que fueran "comestibles" las guardó para dárselas a Mirai, un gesto que sería lo más cercano a un reconocimiento de su parte que le quedaron sabrosas.

– Como parece que sigues sin entender – Intervino Mitsuba reclinándose en su asiento – Se supone que las galletas eran solo para los del orfanato, ¿no?

– Además hemos tenido muchos trabajos en grupo y casi no tenemos tiempo para ir a nuestras casas, – Agregó Yoichi – y este año a Mikaela le tocó estar en otro salón. Cocinar juntos debió ser su idea para compensar ese tiempo.

– Apostaría a que ni siquiera recuerdas el día que se está celebrando – Dijo Kimizuki inclinándose en su dirección y señalándolo con un dedo – Sí fuera él ni te hubiera dado tu parte de las galletas.

– Por favor, reflexiona sobre lo que hemos dicho y toma una decisión antes de que sea tarde – Finalizó Shinoa la conversación con una seriedad que era difícil determinar si en verdad sentía o era fingida.

Yuichiro gruñó ante la falta de claridad en sus explicaciones e iba a exigirles que fueran más claros cuando la campana sonó indicando el reinició de las clases. Sin prestar mucha atención al resto de sus lecciones intentó descifrar el misterio cuya respuesta únicamente parecía él desconocer saltando en su asiento cuando finalmente todo estuvo claro. Para su suerte su interrupción solo le costó una llamada de atención y no un castigo más severo que terminara perjudicando su de por si precaria situación.

 _"_ _Piensa, piensa, piensa"_

Se repitió mentalmente sin que una idea se formara en su mente sin embargo su mente permaneció en blanco incluso cuando se unió a Akane y Mikaela en la puerta de la escuela para caminar los tres juntos de regreso al orfanato. Vagamente percibía sus miradas sobre su espalda, pero no dejó que eso o sus preguntas lo distrajeran.

– ¡Ya lo tengo!

Gritó cuando de tanto repasar la conversación con sus amigos surgió una idea en su mente. Viendo lo cercano que estaba el atardecer descartó la idea de hacer algo a mano y tras revisar sus bolsillos asintió al contar el dinero que llevaba. Ignorando los llamados de sus confundidos acompañantes corrió hasta a la tienda más cercana que como predijo tenía un estante dedicado al día festivo en cuestión. Para su suerte uno de los regalos estaba dentro de su presupuesto, aunque no pudo evitar levantar la ceja mientras iba a pagar a la caja por el envoltorio en forma de corazón que llevaba. Sin tiempo o dinero para cambiarlo se decidió por esa opción escondiéndolo con una mano en su espalda cuando el orfanato se hizo visible con Mikaela esperándolo en la puerta.

Lleno de confianza en sí mismo se acercó sintiendo como esa confianza disminuía al notar nuevamente las pequeñas señales que indicaban que todavía seguía molesto con él, aunque la razón ahora parecía ser otra.

– Como no te dí galletas, fui a conseguirte otro regalo.

Explicó entregando la caja de chocolates sin todavía creer que por hacer para sus amigos de último momento se le olvidara que no apartó para Mikaela. Mentalmente culpaba la extraña competencia en que se volvió hacerla s y haber desperdiciado gran parte de la mezcla.

Un regalo comprado no compensaría su error pero armándose de valor miró como lentamente, casi como si estuviera dudando de que fuera real, la caja fue tomada de sus manos. La forma como parpadeaba examinándola sin abrirla le hacía creer que su plan había fallado hasta que Mikaela sonrió tan ampliamente que cerró los ojos y le murmuró un agradecimiento.

 _"_ _Debo estar más pendiente"_

Concluyó Yuchiro listo para ingresar a su hogar tras ver a Mikaela hacer lo mismo solo para que la puerta se la cerraran en la cara. Sabiendo quien era el culpable golpeó la puerta pidiéndole que le abran y girando el pomo sin obtener resultado alguno. Tras casi diez minutos de insistencia se recostó en una de las paredes esperando que su castigo por ser descuidado terminara.

..

* * *

 ** _Sinceramente no sabía cómo terminara la historia y se suponía que la historia de las galletas y la de los chocolates serían dos distintas._**

 ** _¡Tiempo de explicación!: Si no lo recuerdan o no se enteraron quien hizo la imagen de febrero donde Mikaela y Yuichiro estaban cocinando galletas en forma de osos compartió una descripción diciendo que Yuichiro dio algunas al escuadrón Shinoa y por eso Mikaela se enojó (de ahí la idea de la primera mitad añadiendo que Yuichiro se olvidó de darle a Mikaela para justificar ese enojo que en un UA no tiene mucho sentido…eso y que Mikaela era un vampiro en la imagen). La otra era de ambos comiendo chocolates donde daba la impresión que era Yuichiro quien se las daba a Mikaela._**


End file.
